


When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too

by RatFlavored



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: She hadn’t meant to form the link at that moment. They had never meant to form the link, it just seemed to happen.“I wish I could shut this off.” She projected."Why?”  he shot back, a note of alarm in his voice.Rey hesitated before admitting, “Because I’d like to finish this.”There was another pause. Kylo’s fist unclenched, “Then go ahead.”Rey has a private moment, and through the force bond she finds Kylo in a similar situation.





	When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfiction on this site! I just saw TLJ and I HAD to write something involving their force bond. This just seemed natural. I have one or two more chapters, but this could stand alone as a one shot also. 
> 
> This takes place on Anch-To as a missing scene. It's mostly just sex with feelings.
> 
> Enjoy.

She hadn’t meant to form the link at that moment. They had never meant to form the link, it just seemed to happen. Rey was distracted, fingers moving in slow circles on her clit. Teasing and working herself up. It was a natural thing, especially after living in isolation for years. She’d learned her body well, and knew when her skin was hungry for touch.

 

Everything was intense, more so than usual. Rey shrugged it off to her body needing this after not having any time to take care of her needs. It had been a long while, the war taking over most of her time and sapping her energy before bed. Now that she was alone in a hut on Anch-To, she had freedom, and plenty of time. Her fingers circled again, and again, stopping every once in awhile to tease her outer labia, making herself wait for it.

 

She wanted to prolong this. Lately, she’d been feeling something she hadn’t felt in awhile. Not since she’d left Jakku. Her training was going poorly. Luke was ignoring her. She had no one again. She felt lonely. Empty.

 

Perhaps this would help.

 

Her fingertips brushed along her clit again and she let out a low moan, body tensing when she heard a lower moan answer.

 

Rey hadn’t noticed when Kylo’s mind melded with hers.

 

She gasped and sat up and turned, sensing Kylo behind her, and somehow in her mind at the same time. His dark eyes were wide in shock, as were hers. His eyes flicked over her, and Rey felt a wave of mortification. Her face felt hot, burning, as she reached for her blanket to cover up her bottom half. Thank god she was mostly clothed, her tunic still covering her upper body. Kylo made the same gesture, his top half bare and his skin flushed.

 

His thoughts were racing. _Did she see? What did she think of him? Was she also-_

 

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Rey projected the thought with purpose.

 

 _“Don’t be.”_  He replied immediately. She could still feel her body burning to be touched. Was it her, or him?   _“Why should you be sorry? I was doing the same thing.”_  


Rey’s lips thinned as she tried to hold in a laugh. Although part of her was embarrassed that she had been caught masturbating by Kylo Ren, she couldn’t deny the humor in the situation. They had been doing the same thing at the same time. Was this a side effect of their bond? Coincidence? Or were they just both perverted?

 

She felt Kylo sigh in frustration in her head and her laugh escaped.

 

_“It’s impolite to laugh when a man’s pants are down.”_

 

She laughed again, unable to contain herself. Was he going to get angry? She’d love to see him naked and throwing a fit at the same time.

 

To her surprise, she heard a huff of laughter. Just a short, breathy noise. Again, and again, he was proving himself to be human.

 

She could sort of see him, but not his surroundings. He must be in his sleeping quarters. She could only see him. Just his body. Just Kylo. His chest was bare, and she couldn’t help but focus on that expanse of skin. He usually kept so covered, his uniform buttoned up to his neck. Even his hands were gloved at almost all times. Rey was very curious. Previously when they’d force bonded she’d requested that he put on a shirt, but this time she made no such comment.

 

He was broad all over. She wasn’t sure if his body was attractive. Her experience with the male physique was extremely limited, and he seemed boxy. His waist and his hips looked to be the same measurement. Dim lighting illuminated his creamy white skin, and her eyes drifted down his chest.

 

His hand clenched the sheet covering his lower half.

 

He could probably feel her examining him. Rey couldn’t feel him do the same, probably since she was significantly more covered. She wanted to bring balance to their relationship. Part of her _wanted_ him to look.

 

A rush of heat rose to her face again and she laid back down again. There was slickness still between her legs, and her body ached, unsatisfied.

 

 _“I wish I could shut this off."_ She projected.

 

 _“Why?”_ He shot back, a note of alarm in his voice.

 

Rey hesitated before admitting, _“Because I’d like to finish this.”_

 

There was another pause. Kylo’s fist unclenched, _“Then go ahead.”_

 

Rey’s breathing stopped. Were they actually going to do this? Her body was demanding that she reply with a _yes_ , but her mind needed a better rationalization than basic instinct. She wanted to see him, but was it her or the bond that craved closeness?  It was like a string attached from her to him. There was a pull that toward him that she couldn’t back away from.

 

Her hand snuck back under her blanket, her eyes closing. It was impossible to pretend he wasn’t there with her, simultaneously several feet away and also intimately deep in her head. It didn't matter, since she could see him whether she closed her eyes or not, nor did it allow her any more privacy. Even with her eyes closed, she could see him in her mind’s eye. She could feel his gaze turn to watch her as she let her fingers slip between her legs again. There wasn’t much to see, since she was still clothed and the blanket covered her lower half. She bit her lower lip as she brushed her clit again.

 

She focused on the sensation, trying not to let any thoughts or fantasies run through her mind. Kylo would surely be able to see them, and she could sense he was doing the same thing next to her. His hand was moving under the blanket. Bicep hitching as he presumably stroked himself. She could see the bobbing bump his fist made under the sheet.

 

His eyes were on her. She could feel it. Kylo was paying close attention to her expressions. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her mouth fell open as she slipped a finger along her slit. _Beautiful._

 

Rey cracked an eye open, _“You can’t even see anything.”_

 

Her mind betrayed her. _I’d like to see you._

 

 _I’d bare myself to you._ Kylo answered.

 

Rey sucked in a breath. She thought he’d be reserved, closed off. Instead he _wanted_ her to see him as much as she did. Vulnerability.

 

 _Yes_.

 

Without preamble, Kylo pulled the blanket down to his knees. Rey immediately focused on this newly naked part of him. His hand wrapped around his cock moved, just a couple fingers holding it up by the base. He was showing her. His cock was long and thick, the tip flushed pink. Precome welled at the slit.

 

 _“Look at me.”_ His fingers formed a ring around the base and pulled upward, the rest of his hand following as he stroked. Kylo’s eyes closed for a moment as he squeezed over the head of his cock, and then repeated the gesture, smearing precome down his shaft. He liked that she was watching. He wanted to show off his cock to her.

 

Rey found herself locked onto him, eyes and mind completely focused on the movement of his hand. She’d never seen a man’s cock like this before. She’d accidently happened upon males urinating or bathing from time to time, desert necessity, but never erect and yearning. Never attached to someone she was so close to. Never, at least partially, aroused because of her.

 

She dragged her gaze up his body, following the line of his dark, trimmed pubic hair to his stomach, and then his pale chest blotched with red. The pattern reached his face, a heady blush spread up his neck. When they locked eyes, Kylo let out a low moan that went straight to her core.

 

“Kylo.” She said aloud, her finger slipping inside her pussy.  

 

 _“I’ve never had anyone look at me that way before,”_ He admitted.

 

_I’ve been alone._

 

_I've been alone too._

 

 _Intense._ This was much more intense than usual. She wasn’t sure if it was the voyeurism, or the echo of Kylo’s pleasure, but she’d never felt like this before. Never this needy or desperate. When she’d masturbated before, she’d never felt such a strong desire to connect with someone else, to be touched.

 

Rey’s thumb found her clit and she slid a second finger alongside the first inside her. Her legs splayed open as she moved her hips along with her hand. It would have been an obscene gesture if she had not been covered. She wasn’t ready for him to see her, not yet. She could feel he understood. He was willing to let her come to him.

 

She let her head fall back, her eyes half lidded as she watched him. His breathing had started coming in heavy pants, black hair falling around his head and sticking to his forehead. His eyes were dark and burning. This was such a private moment he was sharing with her. Rey was picking up on what he liked, his unique preferences. Kylo’s second hand reached around to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm. His wrist flicked every time he fisted the tip.

 

Rey licked her lips as she eyed his cock again, briefly wondering what it would taste like. Kylo’s eyes squeezed closed for a moment and he gave an shaky exhale. Rey knew he had heard that.

 

 _“Im burning.”_ His voice sounded deep and throaty, even in her head. His hips bucked into his grasp.

 

She could feel how badly he wanted this, wanted her. He really was burning, she could sense that he was being consumed by it. Rey felt herself responding, an echo.

 

Her body was slowly tightening, her movements getting jerky as she started nearing her peak.

 

_“Are you…?”_

 

_“Yes, I’m close.”_

 

Rey struggled to keep her eyes open as she let herself fall over the edge. Her fingers curled inside as she reached her peak. She let out a quiet moan and watched him shudder. As she tensed, she watched Kylo’s body react in the same way, his back arching, come jetting across his stomach and fist, the pulses synced with her own.

 

Steady breaths. Steady breaths brought her back down and she glanced up to him again.

 

His eyes hadn’t left her face.

 

There was a fluttering in her chest.

 

Kylo looked relaxed, open. His eyes were soft, affectionate as they watched each other come down from the high. A far contrast from the rage she’d seen him in before. There was a gentle side of him.

 

A light side.

 

His brows twitched inward, and he turned his head away from her.

 

_No._

 

_“Ben-”_

 

 ** _“No."_**  He repeated, and reached for his sheet, covering himself. His whole body turned to his side. _She’s going to leave me._

 

She gently probed, trying to get an idea of what he was feeling, but he was shutting her out. Trying to block her mind.

 

_“I need space.”_

 

_“I don’t want to leave you.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

She could feel it. He was pushing it down deep inside. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. Not now.

 

_“It hurts to be alone.”_

 

His head turned and he looked at her from over his shoulder. Although he was trying to suppress it, she could feel warmth. She watched him swallow, and lay back down on his back, considering.

 

_“Alright.”_

 

After a moment of cleanup, him with a cloth and her with a tissue, they laid down again. Orgasm had left her tired. The silence between them was comfortable. Rey felt no need to say anything more. She felt content. After living by herself for so long, it was incredibly relaxing to have someone there, even if it was through the force bond. She listened to his breathing, sensed his heartbeat through the force. It was steady, slowed. It wasn’t long until she drifted to sleep.

 

When she awoke the next morning, she could feel emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She looked to where he had been the night before. He’d vanished.

 


End file.
